


[PODFIC] Five Times Frank Was A Son Of The Mob (And One Time Everyone Else Was Family)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Family, Family Secrets, Gerard Gets Sober, M/M, New Jersey, Not!Fic, Pining, Podfic, Secrets, Touring, Van Days, Vending Machine Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Exactly what the title sounds like: a My Chemical Romance not!fic, featuring Frank Iero as the Prince of New Jersey's thriving Vending Machine Business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Five Times Frank Was A Son Of The Mob (And One Time Everyone Else Was Family)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Frank Was A Son Of The Mob (And One Time Everyone Else Was Family)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422657) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/00066hg9/)

  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

  
**Warnings:** foul language, implications of dastardly deeds, canon-compliant mob au

  
 **Length:** 00:37:50

 

You can find this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Five%20Times%20Frank%20Iero%20Was%20A%20Son%20Of%20The%20Mob%20\(And%20One%20Time%20Everyone%20Else%20Was%20Family\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream the story:

  
  



End file.
